


A Man in Uniform

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Art, Charles You Slut, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, Public Sex, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: Digital art illustrating just how it might look like if Charles and Erik were in highschool and hit it off in the locker room after a football game... Erik all sweaty and Charles all dressed up in uniform. Well, sort of.





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boys All Love to Stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117030) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 
  * In response to a prompt by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): What stays and what fades away  
> Previous remixes, if any: They all have "remix" in the title  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149965689@N04/35867874375/in/dateposted/)


End file.
